


Found You

by Red_Crow



Series: NijiAka Multiverse [5]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Hot Mess, M/M, Mental Instability, No Beta, Stalking, These tags are nothing to me, We Die Like Men, Yandere Akashi, garbage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:48:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25798429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Crow/pseuds/Red_Crow
Summary: Nijimura started his high school life in America, everything seems to being great. He's joined the basketball club, and he's talking to this cute girl. But one night, he sees someone who shouldn't be there. Someone he thought he left behind, but some people can't be shaken off so easily.
Relationships: Akashi Seijuurou/Nijimura Shuuzou
Series: NijiAka Multiverse [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1176851
Kudos: 2





	Found You

_Where is he? Where is he? Where? Where? WHERE?_

Akashi furiously searched each street as he briskly walked down the street.

Then he saw him.

He was still slightly sweaty from his Basketball training, but he was here.

_HeheheheEHHEHEHE, here. No where else. He was really right there._

Akashi practically sprinted towards the man that was still unaware of his presence. But then he suddenly stopped.

There was something beside him. Some sort of smaller figure. Suddenly Akashi felt his blood start to boil and his vison began to blur. He swayed on his feat before lunging at the smaller person.

She yelped out and next to her the man made a surprised sound.

“Who are you? What are you doing with HIM?” Akashi roared at the young woman as he sat ontop her stomach. She couldn’t answer coherently, but rather just started to cry and stutter.

The man standing there watching this all go down seemed to finally come out of some sort of stupor. He seemed to process at least some of what was happening.

“A-Akashi?” he managed.

Yes, yes. You remember right?

Akashi just stared at him, his eyes gleaming with a worshiping gleam, mouth moving to a soft smile. They stayed like that for a moment, but there the woman tried to stand up. Akashi caught sight of the movement and he turned back with fire in his eyes.

“What do you think your doing? You haven’t answered a single one of my questions!” He grabbed her face, apply pressure to her jaw.

“Akashi, let her go!” the man spat out.

_What? Let her go? Why? Was she important? How could she be more important than…. No way._

Akashi jumped to conclusion in his head and he decided that she must have somehow seduced the man he so painstakingly searched for.

“YOU TEMPTRESS!” Akashi yelled while reaching behind him to the knife that was sheathed on the back of belt. This didn’t go unnoticed by the man who could sense the bloodlust radiating from the small red head.

“Akashi, STOP.” Akashi’s hand twitched but did not fully stop, “you better listen to me, Seijuurou!”

This time Akashi’s hand stilled. He looked over at the man, his eyes shimmering slightly.

_He called my name, he said it. OOOOOOOh, how sweet it sounds coming from him!_

This pause in movement prompted the man to act and he lunged at Akashi, pushing him to the ground and off the women. He then yelled at the women to get away, and she didn’t waste a second before darting off.

Akashi was about to get up to chase after her, but then he looked at the man next to him and saw the anger in the eyes. Fine. He would kill her some other day, it wouldn’t take long to figure out who she was and where she lived. He was sure he could find it in the other man’s phone.

“Akashi, what the hell?! Why are you here, aren’t you supposed to be in JAPAN? What the hell are you doing in America?”

“You expected me to just sit around in another country. You should know that I wouldn’t let you get away that easily.”

“Get away? Man, I wasn’t trying to run.”

Akashi finally looked away from where the woman has disappeared to the man beside him and started laughing.

_He didn’t leave me on purpose? Was what he said about his father really true? He didn’t mean to leave me behind?_

A smile that was growing into something tinged with insanity started to grace Akashi’s lips.

“Akashi, you followed me across countries because you were worried I was trying to run away?” He grabbed Akashi by the shoulders looking into his eyes.

“You could never run away from me, I wanted you to know that. That there is no escape from me.”

He seemed to hesitate at the growing intensity in Akashi’s eyes.

“I love you, and your mine. MINE, no one else's including that wench. Forever, Ninjimura.” Akashi grabbed onto him and forced his lips on the older man, who just froze in shock, he had no idea what was happening. Akashi only laughed to himself.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back. Hope you enjoyed this hawt garbage that I wrote as a warm up for the upcoming muti-chapter fanfic I plan to write, so look forward to that coming at some point.


End file.
